Rarity/Galeria
Sezon pierwszy Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 1 S1E1 Rarity What was i thinking.PNG|Hę? Niewygodnie ci? Jesteś z Canterlot?! 1x01 EmeraldOrRuby.png|Nie przejmuj się! Choć, rozluźnimy! Rarity Twilight are the best of friends S1E1.png|Alle ty...? Jesteś z zamku Canterlot? 1x01 TwilightRaritySpike.png|Hahaha! Jaki śmieszny smoczek Rarity 'I've always dreamed of living there.' S01E01.png|Oh! Canterlot! Rarity can't wait to hear all about it S1E1.png|Zachwycona chyba Canterlotem Rarity demonstrating glamour S1E1.png|Elita na pewno by mnie przyjęła 1x01 YouFromCanterlot.png|A ty przyszłaś tutaj, do Ponyville nie zachwycając się pięknem Canterlotu?! Rarity can't wait to hear all about it S1E1.png|Zachwycona chyba Canterlotem Rarity Canterlot! S01E01.png|Piękna Rarity Rarity tightening Twilight's new clothes S01E01.png|Ała! Za ciasno! 1x01 Snapback.png|Aaa! Spike uciekaj! Przefarbuje mnie na zielono! S1E1 Rarity You were telling me where you're from.PNG|Eh! Chyba Rarity nie ma już siły! Rarity is pleased S1E1.png|Przedstawienie niebieskiej aury Rarity. 1x01 ThisIsAFashionEmergency.png|Chodź szybko do mojego salonu! 1x01 RarityFashionPolice.png Rarity surprised at Twilight's mane S1E1.png Rarity appalled S1E1.png Rarity attaching bow S1E1.png 1x01 OneMomentPlease.png 1x01 RibbonDecision.png 1x01 MeetRarity.png Rarity_face_to_face_with_Night_Mare_Moon_S1E1.png Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 2 rarityodc2.0000.jpeg rarityodc2.000000.jpeg rarityodc2.010000.jpeg rarityodc2.020000.jpeg rarityodc2.030000.jpeg rarityodc2.040000.jpeg rarityodc2.050000.jpeg rarityodc2.060000.jpeg rarityodc2.070000.jpeg rarityodc2.080000.jpeg rarityodc2.090000.jpeg rarityodc2.100000.jpeg rarityodc2.110000.jpeg rarityodc2.120000.jpeg rarityodc2.130000.jpeg rarityodc2.140000.jpeg rarityodc2.150000.jpeg rarityodc2.160000.jpeg rarityodc2.170000.jpeg rarityodc2.180000.jpeg rarityodc2.190000.jpeg rarityodc2.200000.jpeg rarityodc2.210000.jpeg rarityodc2.220000.jpeg rarityodc2.230000.jpeg rarityodc2.240000.jpeg rarityodc2.250000.jpeg rarityodc2.260000.jpeg rarityodc2.270000.jpeg rarityodc2.280000.jpeg rarityodc2.290000.jpeg rarityodc2.300000.jpeg rarityodc2.310000.jpeg rarityodc2.320000.jpeg rarityodc2.330000.jpeg Biletomistrzyni images_3.jpg Dziewczyński wieczór AJ and Rarity react to Twilight's proposal S1E08.png Applejack and Rarity staring offscreen S1E8 (1).PNG Happy Rarity and Applejack S1E08.png Rarity -rubbing it in- at Applejack S1E8.png Rarity with hair curlers S1E8.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack are happy S1E8.png Twilight sitting with smiling Rarity and Applejack S1E8.png Overjoyed Applejack and Rarity S01E08.png Rarity -Are we getting any warmer-- S1E8.png Rarity and Applejack hug S1E08.png Wyjście smoka raritywyjsc.000000.png raritywyjsc.010000.png raritywyjsc.020000.png raritywyjsc.030000.png raritywyjsc.040000.png raritywyjsc.050000.png raritywyjsc.060000.png raritywyjsc.070000.png raritywyjsc.080000.png raritywyjsc.090000.png raritywyjsc.100000.png raritywyjsc.110000.png raritywyjsc.120000.png raritywyjsc.130000.png raritywyjsc.140000.png raritywyjsc.150000.png raritywyjsc.160000.png 83577-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-p-team-rarity.png raritywyjsc.180000.png raritywyjsc.190000.png raritywyjsc.200000.png raritywyjsc.210000.png raritywyjsc.220000.png raritywyjsc.230000.png raritywyjsc.240000.png raritywyjsc.250000.png raritywyjsc.260000.png raritywyjsc.270000.png raritywyjsc.280000.png raritywyjsc.290000.png raritywyjsc.300000.png raritywyjsc.310000.png raritywyjsc.320000.png raritywyjsc.330000.png raritywyjsc.340000.png raritywyjsc.350000.png raritywyjsc.360000.png raritywyjsc.370000.png raritywyjsc.380000.png raritywyjsc.390000.png raritywyjsc.400000.png raritywyjsc.410000.png raritywyjsc.420000.png raritywyjsc.430000.png raritywyjsc.440000.png raritywyjsc.450000.png raritywyjsc.460000.png raritywyjsc.470000.png raritywyjsc.480000.png raritywyjsc.490000.png raritywyjsc.500000.png raritywyjsc.510000.png raritywyjsc.520000.png raritywyjsc.530000.png raritywyjsc.540000.png raritywyjsc.550000.png raritywyjsc.560000.png raritywyjsc.570000.png raritywyjsc.580000.png raritywyjsc.590000.png raritywyjsc.600000.png raritywyjsc.610000.png raritywyjsc.620000.png raritywyjsc.630000.png raritywyjsc.640000.png raritywyjsc.650000.png raritywyjsc.660000.png raritywyjsc.670000.png raritywyjsc.680000.png raritywyjsc.690000.png raritywyjsc.700000.png raritywyjsc.710000.png raritywyjsc.720000.png raritywyjsc.730000.png raritywyjsc.740000.png raritywyjsc.750000.png raritywyjsc.760000.png raritywyjsc.770000.png raritywyjsc.780000.png raritywyjsc.790000.png raritywyjsc.800000.png raritywyjsc.810000.png raritywyjsc.820000.png raritywyjsc.830000.png raritywyjsc.840000.png raritywyjsc.850000.png raritywyjsc.860000.png raritywyjsc.870000.png raritywyjsc.880000.png raritywyjsc.890000.png raritywyjsc.900000.png raritywyjsc.910000.png raritywyjsc.920000.png raritywyjsc.930000.png raritywyjsc.940000.png raritywyjsc.950000.png raritywyjsc.960000.png raritywyjsc.970000.png raritywyjsc.980000.png raritywyjsc.990000.png raritywyjsc.1000000.png Rój stulecia S01E10_061.png S01E10_062.png S01E10_063.png S01E10_064.png S01E10_065.png S01E10_066.png S01E10_067.png S01E10_068.png S01E10_069.png S01E10_070.png S01E10_071.png S01E10_072.png S01E10_073.png S01E10_074.png S01E10_076.png S01E10_077.png S01E10_092.png S01E10_093.png S01E10_094.png S01E10_095.png S01E10_096.png S01E10_097.png S01E10_098.png S01E10_099.png S01E10_101.png S01E10_102.png S01E10_103.png S01E10_104.png S01E10_105.png S01E10_106.png S01E10_107.png S01E10_108.png S01E10_109.png S01E10_110.png S01E10_111.png S01E10_112.png S01E10_113.png S01E10_114.png S01E10_115.png S01E10_116.png S01E10_117.png S01E10_118.png S01E10_124.png S01E10_125.png S01E10_126.png S01E10_131.png S01E10_147.png S01E10_150.png S01E10_152.png S01E10_153.png S01E10_154.png S01E10_169.png S01E10_170.png S01E10_171.png S01E10_177.png S01E10_180.png S01E10_184.png S01E10_185.png S01E10_188.png S01E10_189.png S01E10_190.png S01E10_191.png S01E10_192.png S01E10_219.png S01E10_220.png S01E10_221.png S01E10_222.png S01E10_226.png S01E10_228.png S01E10_229.png S01E10_231.png S01E10_233.png S01E10_241.png S01E10_242.png S01E10_245.png S01E10_246.png S01E10_247.png S01E10_248.png S01E10_249.png S01E10_253.png S01E10_259.png S01E10_260.png S01E10_261.png Jesienna przyjaźń rarityjesien.0000.jpeg rarityjesien.000000.jpeg Sukces spod igły rarityskuces.0000.jpeg rarityskuces.000000.jpeg rarityskuces.010000.jpeg rarityskuces.020000.jpeg rarityskuces.030000.jpeg rarityskuces.040000.jpeg rarityskuces.050000.jpeg rarityskuces.060000.jpeg rarityskuces.070000.jpeg rarityskuces.090000.jpeg rarityskuces.120000.jpeg rarityskuces.130000.jpeg rarityskuces.140000.jpeg rarityskuces.150000.jpeg rarityskuces.160000.jpeg rarityskuces.170000.jpeg rarityskuces.180000.jpeg rarityskuces.190000.jpeg rarityskuces.200000.jpeg rarityskuces.210000.jpeg rarityskuces.220000.jpeg rarityskuces.230000.jpeg rarityskuces.240000.jpeg rarityskuces.260000.jpeg rarityskuces.270000.jpeg rarityskuces.280000.jpeg rarityskuces.290000.jpeg rarityskuces.310000.jpeg rarityskuces.320000.jpeg rarityskuces.330000.jpeg rarityskuces.340000.jpeg rarityskuces.360000.jpeg rarityskuces.370000.jpeg rarityskuces.380000.jpeg rarityskuces.390000.jpeg rarityskuces.400000.jpeg rarityskuces.410000.jpeg rarityskuces.420000.jpeg rarityskuces.430000.jpeg rarityskuces.440000.jpeg rarityskuces.450000.jpeg rarityskuces.460000.jpeg rarityskuces.470000.jpeg rarityskuces.480000.jpeg rarityskuces.490000.jpeg rarityskuces.500000.jpeg rarityskuces.510000.jpeg rarityskuces.520000.jpeg rarityskuces.530000.jpeg rarityskuces.540000.jpeg rarityskuces.550000.jpeg rarityskuces.560000.jpeg rarityskuces.570000.jpeg rarityskuces.580000.jpeg rarityskuces.590000.jpeg rarityskuces.600000.jpeg rarityskuces.610000.jpeg rarityskuces.630000.jpeg rarityskuces.640000.jpeg rarityskuces.650000.jpeg rarityskuces.660000.jpeg rarityskuces.670000.jpeg rarityskuces.680000.jpeg rarityskuces.690000.jpeg rarityskuces.700000.jpeg rarityskuces.710000.jpeg rarityskuces.720000.jpeg rarityskuces.730000.jpeg rarityskuces.740000.jpeg rarityskuces.750000.jpeg rarityskuces.760000.jpeg|kręgi materiałów rarityskuces.770000.jpeg rarityskuces.780000.jpeg rarityskuces.790000.jpeg rarityskuces.800000.jpeg rarityskuces.810000.jpeg rarityskuces.820000.jpeg rarityskuces.830000.jpeg rarityskuces.840000.jpeg rarityskuces.850000.jpeg rarityskuces.860000.jpeg rarityskuces.870000.jpeg rarityskuces.880000.jpeg rarityskuces.890000.jpeg rarityskuces.900000.jpeg rarityskuces.910000.jpeg rarityskuces.920000.jpeg rarityskuces.930000.jpeg rarityskuces.940000.jpeg rarityskuces.950000.jpeg rarityskuces.960000.jpeg rarityskuces.970000.jpeg rarityskuces.980000.jpeg rarityskuces.990000.jpeg rarityskuces.1000000.jpeg rarityskuces.1010000.jpeg rarityskuces.1020000.jpeg rarityskuces.1030000.jpeg rarityskuces.1040000.jpeg rarityskuces.020000.jpeg rarityskuces.1050000.jpeg rarityskuces.1060000.jpeg rarityskuces.1070000.jpeg rarityskuces.1080000.jpeg rarityskuces.1090000.jpeg rarityskuces.1100000.jpeg rarityskuces.1120000.jpeg rarityskuces.1130000.jpeg rarityskuces.1140000.jpeg rarityskuces.1150000.jpeg rarityskuces.1160000.jpeg rarityskuces.1170000.jpeg rarityskuces.1180000.jpeg rarityskuces.1190000.jpeg rarityskuces.1200000.jpeg rarityskuces.1210000.jpeg rarityskuces.1230000.jpeg rarityskuces.1240000.jpeg rarityskuces.1250000.jpeg rarityskuces.1260000.jpeg rarityskuces.1270000.jpeg rarityskuces.1280000.jpeg rarityskuces.1290000.jpeg rarityskuces.1300000.jpeg rarityskuces.1310000.jpeg rarityskuces.1320000.jpeg rarityskuces.1330000.jpeg rarityskuces.1340000.jpeg rarityskuces.1350000.jpeg rarityskuces.1360000.jpeg rarityskuces.1370000.jpeg rarityskuces.1380000.jpeg rarityskuces.1390000.jpeg rarityskuces.1400000.jpeg rarityskuces.1410000.jpeg rarityskuces.1420000.jpeg rarityskuces.1430000.jpeg Ponaddźwiękowe Bum rarityponaddzwiekbum.0000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.000000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.010000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.020000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.030000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.040000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.050000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.060000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.070000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.080000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.090000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.100000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.110000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.120000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.130000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.140000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.150000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.160000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.170000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.180000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.190000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.200000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.210000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.220000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.230000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.240000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.250000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.260000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.270000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.280000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.290000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.300000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.310000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.320000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.340000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.350000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.360000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.370000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.380000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.390000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.400000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.410000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.420000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.430000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.440000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.450000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.460000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.470000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.480000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.490000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.500000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.510000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.520000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.530000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.540000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.550000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.560000.jpeg 83599-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-rarityfly.png rarityponaddzwiekbum.580000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.590000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.600000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.620000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.630000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.640000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.650000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.660000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.670000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.680000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.690000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.700000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.710000.jpeg rarityponaddzwiekbum.720000.jpeg|Rarity rarityponaddzwiekbum.730000.jpeg|Mówi - Pisze list do Księżkiczki Celestii. rarityponaddzwiekbum.740000.jpeg|W balonie bez skrzydeł i bez zaklęcia. The bullies admiring Rarity 3.png|Leci z podziwem :) Samotna imprezka S1E25-Pinkie&Rarity.jpg|rariti pluje Sezon drugi Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1 Rarity powrot (1).JPG Rarity powrot (2).JPG Rarity powrot (3).JPG Rarity powrot (4).JPG Rarity powrot (5).JPG Rarity powrot (6).JPG Rarity powrot (7).JPG Rarity powrot (8).JPG Rarity powrot (9).JPG Rarity powrot (10).JPG Rarity powrot (11).JPG Rarity powrot (12).JPG Rarity powrot (13).JPG Rarity powrot (14).JPG Rarity powrot (15).JPG Rarity powrot (16).JPG Rarity powrot (17).JPG Rarity powrot (18).JPG Rarity powrot (19).JPG Rarity powrot (20).JPG Rarity powrot (21).JPG Rarity powrot (22).JPG Rarity powrot (23).JPG Rarity powrot (24).JPG Rarity powrot (25).JPG Rarity powrot (26).JPG Rarity powrot (27).JPG Rarity powrot (28).JPG Rarity powrot (29).JPG Rarity powrot (30).JPG Rarity powrot (31).JPG Rarity powrot (32).JPG Rarity powrot (33).JPG Rarity powrot (34).JPG Rarity powrot (35).JPG Rarity powrot (36).JPG Rarity powrot (37).JPG Rarity powrot (38).JPG Rarity powrot (39).JPG Rarity powrot (40).JPG Rarity powrot (41).JPG Rarity powrot (42).JPG Rarity powrot (43).JPG Rarity powrot (44).JPG Rarity powrot (45).JPG Rarity powrot (46).JPG Rarity powrot (47).JPG Rarity powrot (48).JPG Rarity powrot (49).JPG|hipnoteza Rarity powrot (50).JPG Rarity powrot (51).JPG Rarity powrot (52).JPG Rarity powrot (53).JPG Rarity powrot (55).JPG Rarity powrot (56).JPG Rarity powrot (57).JPG Rarity powrot (58).JPG Rarity powrot (59).JPG Rarity powrot (60).JPG Rarity powrot (61).JPG Rarity powrot (62).JPG Rarity powrot (63).JPG Rarity powrot (64).JPG Rarity powrot (65).JPG Rarity powrot (66).JPG Rarity powrot (67).JPG Rarity powrot (68).JPG Rarity powrot (69).JPG Rarity powrot (70).JPG Rarity powrot (71).JPG Rarity powrot (72).JPG Rarity powrot (74).JPG Rarity powrot (75).JPG Rarity powrot (76).JPG Rarity powrot (78).JPG Rarity powrot (79).JPG Rarity powrot (80).JPG Rarity powrot (81).JPG Rarity powrot (82).JPG Rarity powrot (83).JPG Rarity powrot (84).JPG Rarity powrot (85).JPG Gwiazda salonów GS18.png Rarity with tiara cropped S2E9.png Rarity show you S2E9.png Rarity she speaks! S2E9.png Rarity she'll talk S2E9.png Rarity sees Fancypants S2E9.png Rarity repusled S2E9.png Rarity play cool S2E9.png Rarity picking her stuff up.PNG Rarity overjoyed S2E9.png Rarity other side S2E9.png Rarity old S2E9.png Rarity oh boy! S2E9.png Rarity not moment S2E9.png Rarity missed this S2E9.png Rarity looking tense S2E9.png Rarity introduce S2E9.png Rarity in speed S2E9.png Rarity friend Rainbow Dash S2E9.png Rarity excuse me S2E9.png Rarity dab alittle S2E9.png Rarity cuteness supernova! S2E9.png Rarity you were saying S2E9.png Rarity won't notice S2E9.png Rarity with her belonging levitating.PNG Rarity whats up S2E9.png Rarity well all this S2E9.png Rarity walking S2E9.png Rarity think I'll S2E9.png Rarity think bathwater S2E9.png Rarity they're thinking S2E9.png Rarity they're gathering S2E9.png Rarity they all know S2E9.png Rarity come now S2E9.png Rarity chewing S2E9.png Rarity cheering for Fleetfoot S2E9.PNG Rarity biting lip S2E9.png Rarity asked question S2E9.png Rarity after all S2E9.png Guard letting Rarity go through S2E9.png Fancypants helps Rarity S2E9.png Fancypants and Fleur admire Rarity-1-.png Sezon trzeci Kryształowe Królestwo, Część 1 Crystal Rarity1.jpg CrystalPonies2.jpg wejście do biblioteki.png Rarity_as_crystal_pony_fantasy_S3E1.png Wszędzie Pinkie Pie S03E03 Rarity in cloak.png S03E03 Rarity in new and fabulous dress.png Akademia Wonderbolts Rarity collecting herself 17.png Rarity looks at Thunderlane 18.png Rarity hugging Thunderlane 19.png Sposób na zaklęcie S03E13 027.png|Rarity odgania chumry.. S03E13 028.png|ze znaczkiem Rainbow Dash?! S03E13 030 .png S03E13 031.png S03E13 032.png S03E13 033.png S03E13 035.png S03E13 080.png|W piosence What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me S03E13 081.png S03E13 085.png|"I muszę żyć z tym dalej.." S03E13 086.png S03E13 088.png Rarity overwhelmed.png|I've Got to Find a Way S03E13 114.png S03E13 115.png S03E13 161.png|A True, True Friend S03E13 164.png S03E13 165.png S03E13 167.png S03E13 172.png S03E13 174.png S03E13 175.png S03E13 176.png S03E13 177.png S03E13 178.png S03E13 179.png S03E13 180.png|Nie..koszmar trwa nadal.. S03E13 181.png S03E13 182.png|"Pinkie Pie ma problemy.." S03E13 183.png|"Ten dzień koszmarny dla niej był" S03E13 184.png|"Trzeba zrobić to, co możemy" S03E13 193.png S03E13 195.png S03E13 202.png S03E13 204.png S03E13 206.png Magical Mystery Cure .jpg Twilight has an epiphany.png Twilight -I understand now!.png S03E13 207.png S03E13 209.png S03E13 210.png S03E13 211.png S03E13 214.png S03E13 216.png S03E13 218.png S03E13 219.png|Twilight zniknęła.. S03E13 235.png S03E13 237.png S03E13 240.png|"Ależ ty jesteś alikornem! Nie wiedziałam, że one istniejąRLY?! 02.png|Alikornowa imprezka! S03E13 247.png|Wszystkie patrzą na Celestię S03E13 252.png S03E13 253.png|Na koronacji S03E13 257.png|Rarity zawsze znajdzie odpowiedni ciuch :) S03E13 259.png|Bardziej na lewo S03E13 266.png|"Spoko, Twilight księżniczką i..alikornem" S03E13 273.png|Nie ładnie tak podglądać.. S03E13 Wszyscy płaczą...png|Rarity płacze..a nie, wszystkie płaczą S03E13 278.png|Teraz machamy! S03E13 Cadance na Koronacji.png|Za Twilight S03E13 279.png|Również S03E13 282.png|Przytulas S03E13 285.png|W piosence Life in Equestria Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png|"Bo teraz nic.." S03E13 289.png|"Tak jest!" en: Rarity/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci Kategoria:Wzorowa Galeria Kategoria:Galerie